Teenage Years
by Shadazefan14
Summary: Summary inside. Rated T
1. Summary

**Teenage Years **

Children grow up. Yep, sometimes too soon. Follow Blaze, Shadow, Sonic, Sally, Amy, Silver, Knuckles and Rouge as they battle their toughest battle yet. Their cute little boys and girls grew into plain out exhausting teenagers. Can they survive, or will they have no hair left by the end. Find out in Teenage Years.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters. They belong to Sega

I own Harley, Julie, Chase, Micka, R.J., Hannah and Leah.

WARNING: There is fan a lot of fan characters


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**Meet the Families**

We start our story in a house. The house is owned by Shadow and Blaze. The lavender queen sat at the kitchen table with her head in her hands and her ears laid back against her skull. Unfinished paper work sits in front of her. Why does she seem irritated? This is why…

"I DON'T LIKE R.J. OKAY?!" One of the two teenage girls yelled.

"I BET YOU MAKE OUT WITH HIM BEHIND MY BACK!" The other one yelled back.

Now who are these teenage girls? None other than Harley and Julie. Harley's hair flows freely behind her back while Julie keeps her in a ponytail. Harley is lilac with black highlights in her hair. Her ruby eyes are narrowed with fury. Julie was lilac too but had black hair with crimson red highlights. Julie had beautiful golden eyes but hers too were narrowed to tiny slits. "I HAVE NO AFFECTION TOWARD YOUR STUPID BOYFRIEND JULIE!" Harley growled.

"ENOUGH!" Blaze snapped standing up from her seat at the table.

Both girls snapped their heads in their mother's direction. "Quit arguing please. I can't stand it anymore. Julie, Harley has no affection for your boyfriend okay? Get over it. I have paper work to finish and you're bickering isn't helping me one bit."

"Sorry mom." Harley said.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry too." Julie scoffed.

Blaze glared at Julie and Julie glared back. "No one is leaving the house today." Blaze said and headed back towards the table to continue on the paper work.

"Mom, I'm bored. Can I head over to R.J.'s house?" The youngest out of the three asked. He looked just like Shadow but had a cat tail and yellow eyes. His name was Chase.

"I just told your sisters, nobody is leaving this house. Now go find something to do that is silent okay?" Blaze snapped.

"Yes mom." Chase sighed and headed towards his room.

The sound of the car pulling up broke Blaze's concentration. "No better time to show up." Blaze mumbled.

"Dad is home." Harley said.

"Duh, I know." Julie said sticking ear phones into her ears.

"Quit being such a cranky butt."

"Hey, you are the cranky butt, not me."

"Girls." Blaze growled.

Shadow walked into the door. "Hey dad." Harley greeted.

"Hey Harley, where's your mother?" Shadow asked.

"In the kitchen." Harley said and headed off towards her room.

Shadow headed into the kitchen. Blaze stood up and shoved Shadow the paper work. "You finish it. I can't do it. Not in this house." Blaze growled and headed towards the bedroom and slammed the door shut.

"Well hello to you too." Shadow grumbled and sat down at the kitchen table to finish the unfinished work. The silent house made it easy for him to finish quickly. Once Shadow was done he headed towards the bedroom but found the door was locked. "Blaze, open the door please." Shadow asked.

"Not a chance Shadow." Blaze said from the other side of the door.

"What have I done?"

"Nothing, I don't want to see you right now."

Shadow grabbed a paperclip and unlocked the door. He opened it slowly and entered the room. Blaze was sitting on the bed with her knees tucked up to her chest. Shadow sat next to her and she was caught off guard. "How did you get in here?" She asked.

"Paperclips." Shadow smirked.

"I'm glad you are home." Blaze said and leaned against Shadow's chest.

Their peace and quiet was cut short because of Julie's and Harley's fighting. "Mom said nobody was to leave the house Harley." Julie growled.

"I can do what I want, if I want to leave I can." Harley snapped. The jingle of keys could be heard.

Blaze sat up and headed towards the living room. "Hand me the keys Harley." Blaze said putting her hand out.

Harley dropped the keys into her mother's hand. "The motorcycle too." Blaze said.

Harley glared at her mother and dropped the motorcycle keys into her hand. Blaze walked back into the room and set the keys on the night stand. She sat on the bed next to Shadow. "They are wearing on me; they can't go five minutes without arguing over something stupid." Blaze sighed.

"They are girls, they are going to argue. All girls argue" Shadow smirked.

"I don't argue." Blaze joked.

"Yeah you do, you aren't that perfect."

"Of course I am, especially when I'm pregnant."

They both started laughing. "I love you." Shadow said.

"You know I love you more." Blaze said and kissed Shadow.

Now our story moves on to another house, this one owned by Rouge and Knuckles. "Mom, can I head over to Harley's?" The teenager asked.

"Micka, why don't you go visit Hannah or R.J. Give Blaze a break." Rouge said.

"But mom, Harley and I are going shopping today. We won't be at the house."

"Micka, no."

Micka looked like her mother, but she had white dread locks with red highlights. "Fine, I'll be in my bedroom." Micka snorted and stormed off to her bedroom. She grabbed her phone and texted Harley.

'hey'

'I can't go shoppin 2day, Julie got me in trouble '

'me either, mom said I should visit Hannah or Rj'

'I can't leave the house'

'what did Julie do?'

'she said I was makin out with her bf behind her back'

'I'm glad I don't have siblings'

'Chase isn't that bad, he's just 13'

'gtg dad's home'

'gtg ttyl8r '

Micka put her phone on the night stand and went out to great her dad. "Hey daddy, how's work?" Micka asked.

"Same as usual sweetie, boring." Knuckles answered.

"I'm going back to my room, Mom's in the kitchen." Micka said and headed towards her room.

Rouge heard Knuckles walk through the door. She walked out to greet him. "Hey Knuckie." Rouge said wiping her wet hands on the dish towel.

"Hey Rouge." Knuckles said and gave her a quick kiss.

"We should go visit Shadow and them." Rouge said.

"Why?"

"Why not? Let's invite them over to dinner tonight." Rouge said heading towards the phone.

"Invite Sonic and Silver while you're at it." Knuckle mumbled.

"Great idea, I throw a dinner party." Rouge said and started dialing up numbers.

"I didn't mean it." Knuckles said but was too late.

Rouge called Shadow's place. "Hello?" Julie answered.

"Can I talk to your mother?" Rouge asked.

"She and dad are busy." Julie answered plainly.

"It's really important; can they talk to me for a second?"

"I guess, hold up." Julie said.

"Mom, Rouge wants to talk to you." Julie called.

"Uhhh, I'm coming." Blaze answered. "Hello?"

"You busy tonight?" Rouge asked.

"Depends on what my teenagers decide to do. I might be busy grounding them." Blaze sighed.

"I'm throwing a dinner party tonight, you should come over."

"I guess, who's all going to be there?"

"Sonic with his family and Silver with his family."

"Depends, I just had an argument over R.J., so we will see." Blaze grumbled and hung up.

"So, what did Shadow say?" Knuckles asked.

"The girls are fighting over R.J., she might be grounding girls tonight." Rouge answered.

Now we move on to a different house, this one is Silver's. The once pink house was painted over in a dark red color. Inside we have two girls, and their mother. "Mom, can I go visit Chase?" The oldest asked.

"Hannah, I thought you liked R.J.?" Her mother asked.

"I do, I meant can I visit Harley. I think she is way cool. Plus I heard she is the most popular girl in the whole high school. Julie is popular in the middle school. I want to be like them." Hannah said.

Hannah looked just like Amy, but she had yellow eyes and had her hair up in a ponytail. Leah, her younger sister looked like Amy to, but she was silver in color. She had green eyes and her hair is always in a braid. "Leah likes Chase, I like R.J." Hannah corrected.

Leah's cheek turned a soft pink when she heard Chase's name. "So can I mom?"

"You should ask your father, he should be home soon." Amy said and headed toward the sink to clean the dishes.

"Why do you want to be popular Hannah?" Leah asked.

"You get a lot more friends and the boys totally dig you. I want to impress R.J." Hannah answered.

Silver came through the door. "Dad, can I go visit Harley and Julie?" Hannah asked.

"Later." Silver answered and headed towards the bedroom.

The phone started ringing and Amy answered. "Hello?"

"Hey Amy, I'm throwing a dinner party, want to come?" Rouge asked on the other line.

"Sure, you want me to bring something?" Amy asked.

"Sure, see at 6." Rouge said and hung up.

"Who was the mom?" Leah asked.

"It was Rouge; she's having a dinner party." Amy answered and went back to doing dishes.

"Cool, I'll get to see Micka." Hannah said.

"Remember last time you said that and she got mad at you for asking all those questions? Maybe you shouldn't bother Micka." Leah warned.

"I can do what I want little sister." Hannah sneered and headed towards her room to find and outfit.

Across town, we are finally at the last house. The home of the world's fastest hedgehog. Sonic the hedgehog and Sally. Sonic sat on the couch with his arm over his wife's shoulders. They sat there watching a movie while their boy sat in his room. R.J. is a brown hedgesquirrel. He has green eyes and hair that falls over his eyes. His crush is the sister of his girlfriend. He want to date her but she is playing hard to get. Julie is the closest he could get to Harley.

He loved Harley with his heart but she would just shove his love away. He could remember when she was younger, how just a smile brighten his world. He wants to hold her in his arms and marry her. Sadly she doesn't want the same. Enough with R.J.'s love life, let's get to the story.

While his parents were watching a movie, R.J. was texting Julie.

'hey'

'hey rj '

'whatcha doin'

'I'm in trouble by mom '

'wat happened?'

'Harley and I were arguing '

'bout wat'

'you'

R.J. stared at the screen. Harley was arguing with Julie about him.

'wat happened?'

'I thought she was dating you behind my back. I thought that she was taking wat belonged to me all she told me is she has no affection towards you'

R.J. felt like he was tore into a million pieces then put threw a paper shredder.

'gtg ttyl8r'

'ok, ttyl8r rj '

R.J. sat on his bed. He was heartbroken, the girl he loves doesn't like him. Maybe as a friend but nothing more. He started thinking maybe it was because of the relationship of their fathers is why she didn't like him. Just then the phone started ringing. Before he could get to the phone, his father answered.

"Hello?"

Hey Sonic, I'm throwing a party can you come?" Rouge asked on the other line.

"Sure, what time?"

"6, See you there." Rouge said and hung up.

"Okay folks, let's go party." Sonic said.

With that everyone was getting ready to go to the big dinner party that Rouge was throwing. Everyone but R.J. was excited to go.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Dinner Party **

"So mom are we going?" Julie asked her mother.

"Yes, go get ready." Blaze said and headed into her room.

"You're kidding right? We are seriously going to this party?" Shadow asked.

"Yes, now get ready. It starts soon." Blaze said and grabbed her clothes.

About 30 minutes later, everyone was set to go. "Can I ride with Dad on the Motorcycle?" Julie asked.

"No, because Chase asked first. Go hope in the car." Blaze said.

Julie glared at her younger brother before hoping into the car. Blaze got in the driver side. She put it into reverse and headed towards Rouge's place. Harley sat in the front while Julie sat in the back. It was a nice day, so Blaze had the top down. Harley broke the silence. "Mom, how did you meet dad?" She asked.

"That was a long time ago when we were young and spunky. There was a lot of things we did that we shouldn't have done but we did. When we first got married, we cause a lot of trouble around the neighborhood. If we go back to when I met you dad, we have to go to a different place at a different time. You see, I'm not from Mobius, I moved here after I married your father. I'm from a whole different dimension." Blaze started.

"Back home, I ruled over the land, I was the princess. I liked doing things my way. I wasn't supposed to fall head over heels with your father. My personal guard, Gardon, already choose my husband out for me. It was Silver, but Silver made a mistake that made me hate him. I had a small crush on him and one day Sonic comes flying out of a tornado with the rest of the gang. Sally and I didn't see eye to eye, we hated each other's guts, but I got along." Blaze paused for a second.

"They were spent the night. Well Amy had a fight with Sonic and slept with Silver. It was the first time I ever cried. Now I'm over it, but I hated his guts. I wanted him to fall off the face of the earth and never return. Then I fell in love with your father. He was the anti-social kind. He reminded me of me, but when I first met him, he scared my pants right off. Silver hated him, but he hates anything that's new. We got along just fine. We got married and I had you, Julie and Chase." Blaze said.

"Dad scared you?" Julie asked in disbelief.

"Yes he did, he was stronger than Silver and I combined and I was scared of anything stronger than me. We found he was harmless, unless he was mad, and soon became friends."

"Mom, I have a question, why don't you have any brother's or sister's?" Julie asked.

Blaze slammed on the brakes right after Julie asked the question. Blaze froze, barley even breathed. "Mom?" Harley asked.

"Can we not talk about that subject please Julie." Blaze said pulling over to the side of the road.

"Why not?" Harley asked.

"My brother is long been dead now, but he is someone I am glad is dead. He tried killing you Harley. You escaped death a lot when you were younger Julie. My brother was someone who hated me. He wanted me dead and anything that was mine dead too." Blaze paused.

"How did he die?" Harley asked.

There was a long pause before Blaze spoke. "I…I killed him." Blaze said.

Harley and Julie stared at their mother in disbelief. "You…..you killed your brother?" Julie asked.

"We will talk about this another day, let's go to the party." Blaze said and started driving again.

They finally made it to Rouge's house everyone else was there. Blaze, Harley and Julie walked through the doors. Blaze's tail hung low and she looked at the ground. Julie and Harley looked like they were struck by a semi. They avoided looking at their mother. Shadow looked up and knew something was wrong. "Blaze, what's wrong?" Shadow asked walking up to her.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Blaze lied.

"Why were you pulled over on the side of the road. There was tire marks behind the car."

"Can we talk in private?"

"Sure." Shadow said and led Blaze to an empty bedroom.

"What happened?"

"The girls asked about my family. I couldn't lie to them. I told them about Nick. Then they asked how he died, Shadow, I killed someone. Now my children know. They see me now as someone who killed her family not a mean old mom who didn't let them leave the house.. I can't look at my hands without remembering the blood that once stained them." Blaze said biting her lip to keep her from crying.

"How about we finish this party and we could go home and finish the rest of the story that you started." Shadow said.

"Okay." Blaze said and followed Shadow out of the bedroom.

Harley headed towards Micka, she tried putting the vision of her mom killing someone in the back of her mind. She wasn't going to share it out loud and she hoped Julie would do the same. "Hey Micka." Harley greeted.

"Harley, I'm so glad you could make. I thought your mom might've grounded you. Little heads up, Hannah's here." Micka said.

"Really?" Harley sighed.

"And mister hotshot R.J. is here too." Micka winked.

"I have no affection towards him, I have told you that." Harley said stealing a glance in R.J.'s direction.

R.J. spotted her and left his chat with Julie to go over to her sister. "Hey Harley." R.J. greeted.

"Hey R.J." Harley greeted back.

Hannah and Julie started walking their way. Leah was off talking with Chase. "Hey R.J." Hannah started her flirting act.

"You're Carrie right?" R.J. asked.

"No, my name's Hannah, don't you remember?" Hannah asked.

"Oh yeah I remember you now." R.J. said.

Harley sat there watching all the girls flirt with R.J., even her best friend fell under his hedgehog charm. Harley stepped away from the group and headed towards the adults because she didn't want anywhere near R.J..

Blaze sat in the group with a cup of red wine in her hand. Everyone laughed and joked. She saw Harley headed in her direction. She was frustrated and Blaze could see it.

"What's wrong Harley?" Blaze asked leaving the group of adults.

"It's R.J. and Julie. Julie hates it when R.J. is within ten feet of me and R.J. keeps coming back." Harley said.

"Let's step outside." Blaze said sitting the glass down.

The two walked outside. Harley looked up at the stars. "I don't understand why R.J. won't leave me alone? Can't he see me discomfort when he's around me?" Harley asked.

"R.J. wants to be with you. He doesn't love Julie and he doesn't love Micka. He loves you." Blaze said.

"How do you know?" Harley asked.

"He is uncomfortable around all of the other girls. He doesn't like them. He hangs around you because you are the one he loves. He's dating Julie because she is the closest thing to you."

"Mom, I don't like him any more than a friend and I have told him that. I'm not the dating type. I don't want to fall in love and then be left heartbroken on my doorstep."

"Harley, did you know I told myself the same exact thing. I didn't want to love anybody. I didn't want the pain of being left heart broken, but I still did. I fell in love with Silver. He broke my heart then I fell in love with your father. Everything changed; I never was left heartbroken again."

"Mom, I don't like R.J. and I don't like his family. I'm happy he's dating Julie but I don' want to date him." Harley said sitting on the step next to her mother.

"Then don't, someday some man will come in your life and you will figure out that you can't live without him." Blaze said kissing Harley's forehead.

"Thanks mom that helped." Harley smiled and looked up at the stars.

"Why did you lock dad out of the bedroom earlier?" Harley asked.

"I wanted peace and quiet. I don't get much of it when you and Julie are always arguing over the stupidest stuff." Blaze smiled.

"Sorry Mom." Harley smiled sheepishly.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**The Accident **

R.J. sat by the door listening to Harley talk to her mother.

"Mom, I don't like R.J. and I don't like his family. I'm happy he's dating Julie but I don' want to date him." Harley said.

R.J. felt like he was shattered into a million pieces. She didn't like him. He felt a tear roll down his face but quickly wiped it away. He walked away from the door and headed towards the group of girls. Julie saw him and ran over to him. "What were you doing over by the door?"

"Nothing, I thought I heard something." R.J. answered.

"Hey, let's go eat, I bet the food is done." Julie said and put her arm through his.

Blaze and Harley came back inside and headed towards the dining room. Blaze headed towards Shadow. "Did you solve the problem?" He asked.

"Hope so, if not, we will have a long night ahead of us." Blaze said and headed towards the dining room. They all sat down, laughing and talking.

"I'm so glad you all could make it." Rouge greeted everyone.

Shadow rolled his eyes and put his head in his hands. Blaze kicked him from underneath the table and Shadow shot her a glare. Blaze smirked and turned her attention back to Rouge. Rouge happened to see everything. "I can make it more boring for you if you like Shadow." Rouge smirked.

Everyone started busting up laughing. "This is why I don't come to parties." Shadow grumbled.

"Anyways, who's hungry?" Rouge asked.

Everyone nodded and dinner was served. After dinner everyone split up and headed home. "Hey Harley, just wondering what you were up to tomorrow. Maybe you could come over and hang out with me." R.J. said.

"I have things to do tomorrow. I'd bet Julie would love to hang out with you. R.J., I am your best friend but I don't like you any more than that. Please, quit trying." Harley said and headed in her mom's direction.

"Harley, wait." R.J. said.

"Why R.J., I have said what needed to be said. I don't love you like you love me. Stop trying so hard to convince me. I am your friend and nothing else. Quit trying." Harley said and hopped in the car.

"Bye R.J., hey can I see you tomorrow?" Julie asked coming up behind him.

"I'm very busy, so you can't. Good night Julie." R.J. said leaving Julie in the driveway.

Julie shrugged her shoulders and headed towards the bike. Her dad was sitting on it talk with Blaze. "I'll race you home." He challenged.

"Shadow the Hedgehog, we have passengers. Your answer is no." Blaze said.

"Fine, I'll see you at home." Shadow said taking off as soon as Julie was on.

Blaze drove home right as soon as she was out of the drive way. The whole ride home was silent. Chase wasn't busy asking annoying questions and Harley wasn't singing along to the radio. Blaze looked over at Harley and saw she looked sad. "Harley, what's wrong?" Blaze asked.

"Is he blind? I mean he won't see the point that I am trying to make. I don't want to break his heart. I want him to know that I don't love him I like him only as a friend. He's refusing to see it." Harley said.

"He will soon. I promise." Blaze said.

A green light turned red without stopping to turn orange. Blaze slammed on her brakes. Chase and Harley were flung forward in the seats. Blaze turned the wheel to the right to avoid hitting the car in front of her. Finally after a minute of pure terror Blaze finally had the car stopped. "Are you guys okay?" Blaze asked.

"I'm fine just scared." Chase answered.

Harley didn't answer. "Harley, you okay?" Blaze said undoing her seat belt. Harley still didn't answer. Blood dripped from the cut above her forehead.

Blaze grabbed the phone and dialed home, hoping Shadow was home. "Hello?" Shadow answered.

"Thank God you're home, I need you to come get Chase, I've gotta take Harley to the hospital."

"Blaze what happened?" Shadow asked.

"It turned too quickly, it didn't even turn orange. I missed the car but Harley hit her head on the dash board. She's unconscious right now, but please hurry." Blaze said hanging up.

Within 2 minutes Shadow came tearing up the road. He saw them and skidded to a stop. "Is everyone else okay?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah, I've gotta go. I love you." Blaze said kissing Shadow lightly. Chase hopped out of the car and Blaze tore off.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Shadow asked.

"I'm fine dad. Mom is such a pro at driving. If she didn't turn it would've been bye-bye for all of us." Chase said.

"Don't talk like that, just be happy you aren't in Harley's spot." Shadow growled.

Shadow made it home. He waited by the phone for Blaze to call. He hoped nothing serious happened. "Dad, chill out. Harley is going to be just fine. She's got a lot of you in her blood." Julie said.

Shadow stood up and headed straight towards the bedroom. "Why don't you keep your fat, ugly mouth shut Julie?" Chase sneered.

"That's it fur ball." Julie growled.

Chase ran into his room and locked the door before his crazy sister could kill him. Chase breathed in relief when he heard his sister walk away from the door. The phone started ringing and Shadow rushed to it before anyone could think about grabbing.

"How is she?" Shadow asked.

"She's going to have a major headache but she's okay. Me, I snapped my collarbone in half. Never knew, but now I know it's there. I'll be able to get home. I'll be home soon. I love you Shadow." Blaze said and hung up.

Shadow put the phone down on the kitchen table. "How is she?" Chase asked coming out his room.

"She's going to have a headache. You mother broke her collarbone." Shadow answered sitting down.

"I'd bet, she slammed on the brakes so hard, she jerked forward but didn't stop until we were stopped."

Shadow glared at his son but the sound of the car pulling up made him stand up. He headed towards the door, and walked outside. Harley opened the door and stepped out. She walked over to Shadow and sat on the step. "My head hurts so bad." Harley moaned and put her head in her hands.

Blaze followed, she flinched when she shut the door. She bit her lip until she could taste blood. She wasn't going to cry, at least not in front of her kids. Shadow saw pain was written across her face, but she still managed to smile. "Let's head inside." Shadow said and helped Harley to her feet.

Harley headed inside and headed straight to her room. Blaze headed straight for hers. "Send the kids to bed." Blaze said and shut the door.

"Julie, Chase, off to bed." Shadow called down the halls.

"Really, it's only 9:30 dad." Julie called up.

"Don't argue." Shadow snapped.

"Yes dad."

Shadow shook his head and headed towards his bedroom. Blaze was in the bathroom because the door was shut. Blaze came out, her eyes were red and puffy, she'd been crying. Shadow walked over to her and gently put his arms around her so he wouldn't hurt her. "It changed too quickly, I didn't see it." Blaze cried on his chest.

"It's not your fault, accidents happen. It's over now, you're safe. I promise." Shadow said and kissed her forehead. "How long will it take for it to heal?"

"The doctor said a couple of weeks." Blaze answered and sat on the bed.

Shadow followed and sat next to her. He ran her fingers through her hair. He was thinking about what would he do without her, what would he do if she hit the car in front of her and died in the wreck. The thought was unbearable to him. "You should get some sleep." Shadow said while taking off his party shirt.

Blaze ran her hand down Shadow's muscular chest. She thought about what he would do without her. She planted her hand in the middle of his chest and leaned in to kiss him. Once they were down getting changed they crawled into bed and turned off the lights.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**The Fight at School**

**I own Jake the Hedgehog **

The sun shined through the window of the master bedroom. Shadow was already gone for the day. Blaze laid in bed still asleep, which her peaceful sleep was interrupted with….

"SHUT UP JULIE! I HAVE A HEADACHE!" Harley yelled.

"YOU SHUT UP!" Julie yelled back.

Blaze sat up in bed and started towards the living room. "Why aren't you guys at school?" Blaze asked.

"We missed the bus and Harley won't take us." Chase answered.

"I don't blame her. Get in the car now, you are 10 minutes late." Blaze growled. She walked back into her bedroom and put a t-shirt and a pair of jeans over her pajamas. She headed out to the driveway and started the car. Once everyone was in she drove off to the middle school then the high school.

"Thanks mom." Harley said hopping out.

"Next time just take your siblings. Have a good day." Blaze said and drove off.

Harley walked up the steps and into the high school. "There you are. I was getting worried. You weren't on the bus this morning." Micka greeted.

"Blame it on my siblings." Harley mumbled.

"What happened to your head? I mean there is a cut on your forehead." Micka asked as they walked to class.

"We sort of got into an accident last night after I left you're house. The green light turned red so quick my mom had no clue what to do. She slammed on the brakes and I shot forward and hit my head on the dash board. My mom's collarbone snapped by the impact."

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine, she is home sleeping."

"What did you tell R.J. last night? He was in tears once you left."

"He kept bothering me so I told him I didn't love him and he needs to quit bothering me. My sister blows up in my face every time he is near me. I am trying to make a point. I told him to quit convincing me that he is the guy for me which he isn't."

"That's not what he told me. He said that you told him you hated his guts and you wanted him to die in a hole."

"Micka, I would never say that you know it. You have been my best friend ever since I was little. So has R.J., but I need to draw a line and he keeps stepping over it. All I said is he needs to quit trying and I didn't like him. I am at my class, good-bye Micka." Harley snapped and headed into class.

A boy named Jake eyed her down once she walked into class. "Hey baby, why don't you come and sit over here with me?" He whistled.

"Sorry Jake, not today." Harley said sitting over on the other side of the class. After the first couple periods, it was lunch time. Harley grabbed her yogurt and looked for Micka. She was sitting there flirting with R.J.! Micka knew Harley didn't like R.J. yet she sat with him. She had two choices, sit with Jake who will attempt to make out with her or go sit over my R.J. who will flirt with her. She with choice C, she headed towards the front door and went over to her locker. She shoved her yogurt into her back pack and sat on the floor till lunch was over.

She headed towards the girl locker room and changed into her gym clothes. She heard the door opened but she didn't think anything about it. "Look at you baby." Jake said.

Harley spun around and faced Jake and his group of guys. She was glad she had clothes on. "You aren't supposed to be here." Harley growled.

"Lunch is over in 30 minutes, there are no teachers around. I am free to do what I want. Come on half an hour of me and you alone time." Jake smirked and headed her way. Harley got into fighting position. "Don't make me hurt you."

Jake put his hand on her face and pulled it closer to his and he kissed her. When they broke Harley did one thing she never thought she could. Flames erupted from her hands along with chaos energy. Jake smirked and charged his hands with electricity. She charged at him. All of her father's fighting techniques came flooding into her brain. She spun around to dodge a fist full of electricity. She sent chaos spears in his direction then shot fireballs. One chaos spear singed Jakes arm and he yelped in surprise.

The rest of Jake's group ran away in terror. One headed straight towards the cafeteria. He knew Micka was friends with Harley and ran towards her. Micka saw the guy run her way. "Micka, if you don't hurry, Jake will be dead any moment now." He said.

Micka jumped to her feet along with R.J.. "Where is she?"

"The girl's locker room. It's Jake's fault really but please hurry." Micka and R.J. ran towards the locker room and opened the door. Harley and Jake were deep in combat when Micka and R.J. arrived. "Harley." Micka said.

Harley faced Micka and Jake took this as advantage and sent an electric beam at Harley. Harley shivered and collapsed on the floor. R.J. spin dashed Jake, and made him collapse on the floor with Harley. Micka ran over to Harley. Oh God, how was she going to put this to Shadow!? To Blaze?! "R.J., we need the nurse and I've gotta call Blaze." Micka said.

R.J. nodded and ran off to find the nurse.

Blaze was peacefully sleeping in bed when the phone started ringing. "Hello?" Blaze answered.

"Um Blaze, we have little problem." Micka's shaky voice was on the other end.

"What's wrong Micka?" Blaze asked.

"Harley was electrocuted in a fight. She's stunned right now but I think you should come pick her up. She might end up killing the person who started the fight."

"I'll be over." Blaze said hanging up.

She dialed up Shadow's cell. "Blaze I have no leases what do you want!" Shadow growled.

"I wasn't asking for you to come home, it's Harley!" Blaze hissed.

"What happened?" Shadow asked.

"She got into a fight with someone; I've got to go pick her up. I need you to figure out who Jake the Hedgehog's father is so we can have a talk with him."

"Okay, I can do that. Sorry for growling at you earlier." Shadow said.

"I love you very much Shadow. I need to go." Blaze said and hung up.

Blaze hopped in the car and headed towards the high school. Her collar bone hurt like heck but she wasn't going to let that stop her. She pulled up into the High school parking lot. First place she stopped was the front desk "Mrs. Blaze, how are you today?" A gray mouse asked.

"I'm fine, I need to sign Harley out." Blaze answered.

"Okay, you can take her home. Thanks Blaze." The mouse said and answered a phone call. Blaze headed straight for the nurse's office.

"She's awake but she wants to kill Jake. I've got Micka watching her because she doesn't want to see me." R.J. said. Blaze walked in and Harley was sitting on the bench with Micka.

Harley heard her mom's heels tap against the floor and he looked up. Blaze looked at her daughter. "Let's go Harley." Blaze said.

"I didn't do it, he did." Harley said stabbing an insulting finger at Jake.

"I swear Mrs. Blaze; I did nothing to hurt her." Jake lied holding his hands up.

"That's why you walked in on me while I was in the girl's locker room getting changed? That's why you decided you should be able to get your way with me because I am some hopeless girl?" Harley growled.

Blaze glared at the black and white hedgehog. He had strong arms almost like Shadow's but smaller because of age. His ice blue eyes showed fear. Fear of what? Fear that Shadow might come marching in here? He wore a pair of jeans and a jacket which remained unzipped to show off his muscles. His quills reminded her of Sonic's. She took in every detail of the hedgehog. "Let's go Harley." Blaze said in a low voice.

Blaze turned around and headed towards the front door. Harley said good-bye to Micka and followed her mom. Blaze opened the door to the car and hopped in. Harley followed. "Mom, I promise it was all in self-defense." Harley said.

"I believe you Harley. I don't like the looks of him." Blaze said pulling out of the high school parking lot.

She came up to a stoplight which happened to actually turn orange. She waited for it to turn green. It finally turned green. As she crossed she saw a semi not even bothering to stop at the light and the car in front of her was going 5 miles an hour. Her heat started pounding out of her chest. "DON'T WAIT TO BE KILLED! DRIVE BLAZE DRIVE!" Her mind screamed.

Blaze slammed on the gas and pulled in front of the slow moving car. The semi kept driving. Blaze looked at the speedometer and saw she was going at least 75mph. she stepped on the brakes and slowed down to the speed limit. She looked behind her and watched a crash happened. The slow moving car was rammed by the semi that didn't happen to slow down. She knew at that instant whoever was driving the car was killed but she thanked God it wasn't her family. She also felt like she should've warned the car to speed up. She felt like that accident was her fault, like she should take responsibility for what happened. The semi crashed into a giant oak tree which fell on top of the semi. The driver, a tall, muscular, hedgehog stepped out and right away Blaze knew he was cussing. He didn't even know he hit a car. Blaze pulled over to the side of the road. How could someone do something like that? The semi driver walked over to her car and Blaze stepped out. A glare painted her face. "That stupid car cause all of this, he ran a red light." The semi driver started.

"Excuse me, but I think you ran the red light not the car." Blaze said.

"My light was green; I saw it with my eyes. You ran a red light too." The semi driver was furious.

"I'm not blind hedgehog."

"I need a ride, can I get one?"

"No." Blaze said.

The semi driver grabbed Blaze by the shoulders and slammed her against the passenger door. Blaze let out a cry of pain. "I asked for a ride, now give me one or else." The Semi driver threatened.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Mad Drivers and Mad Women **

**I own Macy, Static and Adrianna. Sorry 'bout all of the fan characters. If you don't like a lot of fan characters, then do not read. I do not want to read your post about how much you hate so many Fan Characters. And Beware one little word I have put in it. ENJOY! Shadazefan14**

"Shadow, report to the accident that happened on 5th and Emerald Ave." The commander ordered.

"Yes sir." Shadow saluted the commander.

"Take Agent Rouge with you." He called.

Shadow nodded and headed towards the parking lot. "Let's go Rouge, we have to go check out the accident." Shadow said getting to his bike.

"Yes, I finally get to leave. Did you figure out who Jake's dad is?" Rouge asked.

"It's Static, duh. Don't you remember all the times he brags that his son Jake has electricity as a power. Plus he says he could whip me but he can't." Shadow said starting the bike and headed towards the accident.

He got to the scene and saw a car that was totally crushed by the semi which crashed into a tree. Then he saw Blaze, a very angry Blaze, with a very angry driver. "Excuse me, but I think you ran the red light not the car." Blaze said.

"My light was green; I saw it with my eyes. You ran a red light too." The semi driver was furious.

"I'm not blind hedgehog."

"I need a ride, can I get one?"

"No." Blaze said.

Then the semi driver grabbed Blaze by the shoulders and slammed her against the passenger door. Blaze let out a cry of pain. "I asked for a ride, now give me one or else." The Semi driver threatened.

Shadow's blood boiled. No man was to touch his wife and threaten her. "He should be arrested Shadow. If only we could, just don't hurt the man, I mean, you could get yourself arrested if you hurt him. I'll just come with you." Rouge said and headed in the direction of Blaze and the angry semi driver.

The semi driver heard Shadow and Rouge headed his way. He let go of Blaze's should and looked to see who was coming. "**G.U.N. **Agent Rouge the Bat, do you drive the semi over there?" Rouge asked.

"Yes ma'am." He answered.

"Were you just threatening a civilian for a ride?"

"No, you see we are dating and I was just talking to her."

"Sir, I hope you know you just lied to officials." Rouge said.

"What! No I'm not lying I swear." The semi driver held up his hands.

"I'm **G.U.N. **Agent Shadow the Hedgehog sir, you did just lie to officials." Shadow said.

"I'm not lying." The hedgehog protested.

"Sir, that's my wife." Shadow voice was a low growl.

The semi driver's eyes widen. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. This hedgehog was this feline's husband and he claimed she was his girlfriend. He knew he was lying but he didn't think of anything of her being married to him. Then the passenger door opened and the most beautiful hedgehog stepped out. He thought he was in love until she said. "Dad, why can't you arrest him, he just killed a man, ran a red light, was speeding and threatened a civilian for a ride."

"Not my spot Harley." The black and red hedgehog answered.

Finally police showed up. They headed straight towards the small group. "Who needs to be arrested Agents?" The officer asked.

"The gray hedgehog. He needs to be charged with speeding, running a red light, threatening, and if you call lying to officials a crime." Shadow said.

The stork nodded his headed and the fox arrested the hedgehog. "What lie did he tell you Shadow?" The stork asked.

"He claimed he was dating me, but you should've saw the look on his face when Shadow said I was his wife." Blaze answered.

"If I was in his predicament I probably say I was dating you too Blaze." The stork laughed. "What are you doing out of school Harley?"

"I got into a fight at school Mr. Stork." Harley laughed.

"I see, well I've got a job to do. Nice talking with you." Mr. Stork said and left.

"I've gotta get back to my job otherwise I'm going to be fired." Shadow grumbled.

"We don't want that. Are you working late tonight?" Blaze asked.

"Not tonight." Shadow answered and headed back to the crash scene.

"Man did you see the semi driver's face?" Rouge burst out laughing. "It was hysterical."

Blaze walked up to Rouge and whispered in her ear. "Are we racing tonight, I bet the team is wondering what happened to us." Blaze whispered.

"Yeah, I bet they are going crazy. I haven't raced since last month." Rouge whispered back. "I will give you a call when I get off."

"Okay, bye Rouge." Blaze smiled and headed towards the car.

"Bye Blaze and Harley." Rouge said and headed in Shadow's direction.

Blaze and Harley got into the car and headed home. Once they were home, Harley headed straight towards her bedroom. As soon as Blaze walked through the door, the middle school called. "Hello?" Blaze answered.

"Is this Mrs. Blaze?" A male voice asked.

"This is Mr. Toad, the principle of Green Hill Middle School. Your daughter Julie is sitting in front of me right now. Would you be kind and come over here so we could have a talk?" Mr. Toad asked.

"I'll be over in a few." Blaze said and hung up the phone.

"Harley, I've got to get Julie from school. Are you okay by yourself?" Blaze asked.

"I'm fine, plus if some robber was to come in, he won't make it very far." Harley answered.

Blaze walked out the front door and got back in the car. The seat was still warm. Her collar bone was hurting, but she shoved the pain aside as it were nothing. She started up the car and headed towards the Middle school. She pulled up into the Green Hill Middle School parking lot. She headed straight for the office. "Mr. Toad's room please." Blaze said.

"Down the hall on the left." The woman nodded.

Blaze headed down the hall and right into Mr. Toad's room. "What a pleasure to see you Mrs. Blaze." Mr. Toad greeted.

There was a black and white hedgehog sitting in another chair. She looked just like Jake, but was a girl. "Mom, I swear it wasn't my fault. I mean she shoved first." Julie said.

Just as Blaze was going to reply, a white hedgehog came in. "I just got done with your brother Macy. Oh Mrs. Blaze, nice to know your kids and my kids don't get along nicely." She greeted.

She was to up tight for Blaze. You know at first glance you hate somebody? That was how Blaze felt. She was worse than Rouge when it came to make up and she definitely had plastic surgery because her breasts were just too big to be normal. Her name was Adrianna. "Mr. Toad please tell me, what did my sweet Macy do?" She asked.

"To what I have heard is that Macy was getting changed for gym when Julie and her friends came in. Julie mocked Macy about being small. Macy shoved Julie and Julie shoved back. A fight broke out in the girl's locker room. It was not a physical fight but it involved a lot of heat and static. We finally got the girls away from one another. Then we have Julie's side of the story. Julie walked in with her friends and headed straight for her locker. That was when Macy walked over and grabbed Julie's phone and dropped it in the toilet. Then she grabbed her by the shoulders and shoved her against the locker and started saying how she was so uptight and snotty. Julie shoved back and again the power fight broke out." Mr. Toad said.

"My daughter never lies to anybody." Adrianna said.

"I think you should think about what you just said. You said the same exact thing about your boy Jake. You told me that my teenager attacked your son because she felt like it. You told me that I should give me kids anger management classes because they attack your kids. You told me my kids should die in a HOLE!" Blaze growled.

"I would never say such a thing." Adrianna gasped.

"My mom doesn't lie. She never lied in her life. Did you see the way she looked you in the eyes? She isn't making something up." Julie said.

"I wasn't talking to you Hybrid." The hedgehog sneered.

Blaze's ear went flat against her skull. Her eyes narrowed and a low growl was escaping her lips. "Don't you ever call my children hybrids. They might have cat and hedgehog running through their veins, doesn't mean they couldn't kick your ass." Blaze growled.

Julie's eyes widened. This was the first time she ever heard her mom swear. Dad sweared all the time but not her mother. Adrianna's eyes flew open. "You didn't just cuss in front of my sweet little girl?" The she glared.

"I just did, get over it. Let's go Julie. This war just started, you better make sure your kids change their behavior." Blaze growled and left the room.

She made an enemy, but Blaze didn't care. This enemy was pathetically weak and was easy to beat. Blaze looked behind her and saw Adrianna leave the room with Macy. Blaze headed straight for her car and the hedgehog followed. Once Blaze got to her car the hedgehog grabbed her shoulder and spun her to face her. "I wasn't done with you cat." The hedgehog spit the word cat out with venom.

"I did, now if you don't leave me alone, I swear I will get a** G.U.N. **Agent to get rid of you. My husband is down the road about 2 ½ miles. A quick call is all it would take." Blaze glared at Adrianna.

"My husband is down the road 2 ½ miles the other way. Why don't we give them a call and see who gets here the fastest." Adrianna challenged.

"Julie, call your father. Tell him it is a quick emergency and he needs to get here at top speed." Blaze said.

"Yes mom." Julie said and dialed her father's number.

Shadow was waiting for the commander to get to the scene, but Blaze called. Or so he thought. "Yes Blaze?" Shadow answered.

"Julie, anyways dad we need you. Mom's is a predicament and needs you to hurry your butt to the middle school. Tip top speed or otherwise your rival Static will beat you here. Hurry." Julie said and hung up

Shadow headed towards his bike. "You can't leave Shadow." Rouge said.

"Blaze needs me." Shadow said starting the bike and tore off towards the middle school. He swear he was breaking 80 by the time he got to the parking lot. He saw Blaze and another women glaring at one another. He parked next to Blaze just as Static was pulling into the parking lot.

"What's the problem?" Shadow asked.

"I want to kill her." Blaze and Adrianna said at the same time. They both pointed their index finger at the other.

Static joined the group. He saw Shadow and his first reaction was hiding behind his wife. "Wussy." Julie snickered.


End file.
